A mobile device, such as a smart phone, a tablet, or a laptop computer, may communicate with other devices via wire or wirelessly. A mobile device may transmit data to other devices and receive data from other devices. A mobile device may operate in conjunction with other devices.
A user may simultaneously use at least two devices. Two or more devices may establish a convenient user environment, and a user may execute an application or a program on two or more devices.